luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Bharva
Bharva is the King of Beast Fiends. He is the Creation of Mage Queen Elicia. Plot Background ﻿During some unknown time, Bharva arrived on this world through the Conclusion Gate. Though the gate prevented the Holy Mother herself from entering this world, her creations were free to come and leave. Bharva, in disguise as a human scientist named Wendell, tried everything possible in order to find a way to unlock the conclusion gate. Eventually Bharva found out that, in order to open the Gate, three things must be done. The Bell of Silence in Mistia must be rang, the Rose Clock in Carnava Castle must be started, and a powered up Demon Blade Rega has to be placed at the Conclusion Gate. Only after that will the Mage Queen herself return. The only problem that the Demon Blade is sealed along with Master Mattias at Granend and it required too much effort to get it (the Enigmatron is required to break the seal and it is in Rev Academy, and highly protected by the Elemental Witches). Thus Bharva resorted to an alternative method with the Runic Engine as Wendell. Rina and Steiner's parents, however, rejected the idea because no one needed that much power. Enraged, he set their house on fire, killing them, and manipulated Steiner instead. As Wendell, he also killed Karen's father and stole his work to rise his social status so that he could manipulate Queen Sophia. Witches Conflict By the time that the Engine is nearly finished, Bharva has heard of the Witch Conflict, thanks to both Fatima and Luna. He took advantage of this and the fact that Mattias hadn't known that there are multiple seals to the gate. At the Conclusion Gate, he ambushed and wounded Mattias, killing him and stealing the Demon Blade in one move. The twin seal to Arthania Bharva then went to the City of Mistia in order to unlock the first seal, the Bell of Silence. However, he is stopped by Fatima and Josie who come for revenge, but he easily overpowered their Shadow Frost Magic and also defeated the Rune Fang at the same time. End Since Bharva is an embodiment of Arthania, as long as it existed, so does he. A resurrected Bharva ambushed the party at the staircase toward llusion Garden. The party were having hard time against him and had to resort to using Silver Magic, which still cannot overpower him. But thanks to the Enigmatron that Fatima gave back to Luna, the party was able to temporarily seal his magic and defeat him. After Elicia is defeated, Bharva was also presumably defeated along for good when Arthania disappeared after the Phoenix Inferno or Frozen Void spell was used to destroy it along with Elicia. Personality Bharva is shown as a highly arrogant and cunning being, a nature which is reinforced by his all around tremendous powers and his high intelligence. Giving himself the title of "King of the Beast Fiends", Bharva crowns himself as superior than every other Beast Fiend (with one exception), while also saying that all Beast Fiends are superior to the human race. Despite this, he is still a loyal servant to his mistress and creator Mage Queen Elicia. Power and Abilities Story Bharva is seen to be an agile, durable and highly dangerous foe, which only Althea and Matthias could fight on equal terms with. His magical Resistance is high enough that he can withstand high level spells from Althea and later on Fatima without becoming any less capable of mopping the floor with the rest of the group. These abilities are enhanced once the Ray of Arthana started, giving him even more durability and raw strength, while at the same time giving him regenerative immortality, proven by him getting destroyed by Steiner's Core Burst and returning shortly afterwards in Arthania. Gameplay Bharva comes equipped with very high stats in every area except speed and a huge amount of HP and MP, which make him a dangerous foe. Even worse is his Silver Element, raising his damage output while reducing your power. His Flash Drive Bharva Smash is able to one-shot nearly every character unless they are in their low 60's. He also tends to use Dark Breath, which hits a wide area in front of him, although its damage is mediocre at best. Skills Flash Drive Bharva´s FD Bonecrusher.png Bharva´s FD.png|Bonecrusher LV2: Bonecrusher LV2.png Equipment Gallery Bharva´s Apparition.png|The arrival of the king of the Beast Fiend. Bharva. Bharva´s FD.png|Bonecrusher LV2 Trivia *Bharva is one of the failed experiments of the Mage Queen Elicia to create human life. Despite this, he claims to be the "King of the Beast Fiends." Category:Luminous Arc 2 Characters